This invention relates to new and useful improvements in cultivators and sections forming said cultivators.
While relatively small cultivators are adequate in cultivating uneven ground, difficulties are encountered with wide cultivators, in maintaining an even depth of penetration of the cultivating elements particularly when used on uneven ground which may include gullies, ridges and the like.
Present day cultivators or other ground working implements may be built to a width of a 100 feet or more and it is extremely difficult to utilize such wide cultivators unless the ground is perfectly level, a condition rarely encountered.
Attempts have been made to hinge adjacent sections together so that the sections may move in a vertical direction but, to date, a successful implement has not been produced which allows both hinging action in a vertical direction and articulation of one portion of the frame relative to the other.